His Last Bow
by xXCHAZYWOOXx
Summary: Shawn suspected something wasn't right about how that night went down. Yin was too smart to be fooled by his daughter. He must have seen this coming. Character Death
1. Prolouge

**A/N-  All I ask is that you review. That was I know you like the story.**

**If you can't think of anything to write, then just put a smiley face. (or, a frowny face..)**

**Prolouge**

Finally, that's all I could remember thinking. It was over. I watched that black van drive off into the pitch dark night and I thanked a God I didn't believe in. I scanned my eyes across my friend's satisfied faces. I saw the weight of the world lift off of their shoulders and crumble to the floor and I thanked that God again. I watch as that police car rode off in the wake of the dead Yin's chariot with the psychotic Allison pouting in the backseat and I threw my hands up. A rush of relief pounded through my veins with a force of a thousand suns. It. Was. Over.

I looked over my shoulder to see Gus. His mind was cleared and he was ready to sleep a good sleep. He was also my ride home.

But something didn't feel right… After everything had settled and I had come back to the office where I had been sleeping, a thought occurred… Yin accounted for every small detail before. He knew how long it would take for the police to get there, he knew exactly how long he had to do what he had to do and how to get away with it EVERY TIME. No one even knew he existed until I came along. There had to be a reason, it didn't make any sense. Why was I able to solve it? Why was I able to stop him? Unless he let me.

But then, he's dead. So why am I wondering this? This is it. This is the end. He's dead long and gone. I can sleep tonight knowing he will never bother me again. I just couldn't wrap my head around it.

Its…like he knew.

The way he grinned when he looked into my eyes as he showed Gus and I the syringe. Every liar has a tell, and that grin...that was the tell. His last bow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Several weeks had passed since the fiasco with the yin-yang serial killers. For some reason, I still couldn't get them out of my mind. I couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling that it wasn't over. I felt like someone was watching me. Though, if someone was watching me, I can't really blame them. I mean, c'mon, have you seen me? I'm getting off track-where was I?-Oh! Right.

I went to the Police headquarters to tell Lassie about my suspicions. He was standing proudly in the center of a group of rookies, looking on with admiration, each having their own stupid grin on their face, day dreaming about saving the day, getting the girl, and getting paid.

I stayed in the back, towards a column that supported the roof. I was getting nervous, which isn't something that I would admit easily. It's the thought of it that keeps gnawing at me. To know that he outsmarted me. That bastard Yin waved his unchained wrists in front of my face while I was tied down and he threatened the life of my friend just for a show. Just to bow one more time for his unwilling audience, before backing behind the big red curtains never to be seen again.

I started swaying back and forth. Patience hadn't been a skill I picked up on. I probably will never learn to have it. My legs were shaking to the bones. I tapped my fingers against the inside of my elbow and twitching my head just waiting for him to shut up. The heat of the room increased with every tick of the clock. Every second was precious to finding this sonofa...

"It's not over yet!" I blurted out. The room quieted down and Lassiter's sharp gaze landed on me, "Yin's still out there…"

"What are you stupid?" He paused, "Yin's dead. The coroner pronounced it at the scene. You were there, Spencer."

"Don't you see? It was a trick! He lied. He planned it all out from the beginning…" I stepped forward and surrounded myself with Lassie's little fan club. "He's doing all this just to mess with me!"

"Yeah, and it's worked. Go home Spencer. It's been a tough couple of weeks for all of us, but you clearly take the cake."

"I'd rather take the pie." Why'd I say that? Stupid brain. "Look, how is it that he's able to predict every. Single. One. Of. Our. Moves. But suddenly he forgets too? He just gets careless after years of planning for this? No, no, no it doesn't make any sense. Unless, he wanted me to do this."

"He's dead, so why does it matter? Go home, get some rest."

"No! Because he's not dead! He faked it!"

"They brought his body in, its probably still in the morgue. See for yourself. Dead as a freakin' doornail."

…..

Detective Rick Stinson stared at Shawn for a few minutes. He tapped his pen down on the table impatiently.

"Is that your whole story Mr. Spencer, because I'm pretty sure you haven't even scratched the surface, or explained yourself."

Shawn finished gulping down the bottle of water supplied to him by the Detective, "Ahh. Where was I? Oh right. The morgue."

….

The body wasn't there. Well, there was something. Burnt ashes inside the machine they use to burn the bodies-Creamatron? But there wasn't any actual physical body. I searched high and low-even checked the cabinets just in case. No body. So where'd it go? It didn't just get up and walk out on its own-or did it?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N-I'm debating whether or not to keep this in first person, your thoughts?**

* * *

><p>I peered around the room. It was cold in the morgue. The chilled air made the hairs on my neck stand and goose bumps ride down my arms.<p>

The air was heavy with the stench of death. I saw bloodied instruments next to a table in the center of the room. As if an autopsy had just taken place.

What I came in there to see was missing. The body of a Mr. Yin. This was exactly what I expected, but the shock of it sent me back a few steps. I stared for what seemed like hours at that cold table. A white blanket was halfway off the table, exactly what you would expect if someone had woken up and tossed the blanket off of them.

I had already checked the cabinets to the left of the table just in case. I looked over there for a good while before I turned around back at the table.

It took me a few more minutes to get the courage to walk towards it. My hands were shaking and my thoughts were racing. I never wished more to see a dead body than that moment. I looked over at the knives, scalpels, and other tools of the coroner's trade. Each had blood on it, not yet dark and dried.

I looked around the room again to see if I had missed anything when I first walked in. I saw faint prints on the ground of cold bare feet. I swerved my head to the place where they keep the bodies as if they were socks in a drawer. A bloodied hand mark was wrapped around one of the handles to a body drawer.

I shuffled over to it, my hand reaching out hesitantly; shaking. I opened the icy metal drawer and my blood ran cold. I stared at the body for a few minutes. My vision getting cloudy with tears. My stomach ached and I had to turn away. I sobbed into my shoulder. I warned them.

"Oh Woody, you didn't see it coming did you?" My voice cracked and I stared at my feet. I had no idea what to do next. I remember feeling anger boiling in the pit of my stomach for the sick bastard who did this. I cried more, my shoulders heaving with sadness. I liked Woody. He was a great guy-be it unorthodox. This shouldn't have happened. I should have told them my suspicions sooner.

I didn't turn around when I closed the drawer. I didn't want to face the idea that I would never see this man again. –Alive that is.

I was never good at dealing with death. I remember how my dad always masked the pain of any death from me. Even my pet lizard caused me enough grief to lock myself in my room. I couldn't speak for days. When Despereaux "died" I couldn't even form sentences that made sense. I was a miserable mess babbling on about life and death. How the heck was I supposed to deal with this? Someone that I had talked to only a few days ago would never speak to me again.

It took me a few more minutes to gather the strength to walk out of the room.

Lassiter was standing just down the hallway with a big grin on his face. He stopped for a second when he saw the tears on my cheeks. He shuffled his feet and walked over.

"What? Never seen a dead body before Spencer?" He had an uncertain look on his face. He didn't know what to say.

"Woody," I gasped. It was all I could manage, but it was enough.

He pursed his lips not knowing what to say then looked behind him and called over to Buzz to follow him into the morgue. I stood there shaking until they passed me. Then I followed them in.

I pointed at the drawer, unable to say anything. Lassie obediently (for once) opened it to find our colleague dead as a doornail; laying on it. His empty eyes were staring in my direction. I never wished Lassie to be right more in my life.

Lassie threw a fit. He slammed his hands on the coroners table and shouted obscenities I had never even heard of. I didn't have the strength to say I told you so. Buzz ran out to get the chief.

I walked over to Lassie about to say something when he raised his hand to silence me.

"Not now Spencer," He said and turned away from me.

I think that was the first time I ever saw him sad. He blamed himself.

"Yin had planned for this, maybe he knew that I would catch on. This is just another game. And you got played, we all did." Lassie didn't want to hear it.

"Shut up," he growled.

"Clearly he…'got' Woody as he was getting ready to do the autopsy," I was pretty sure my hands were trembling, "got him right when he lent over, probably stole one of the scalpels next to him-"

"Its obvious how he did it! Why do you insist on saying it?" Lassie's shoulders were shaking, he wasn't looking at me.

"Because solving this case before another murder is committed is all we can do right now. You know that. I need your help Lassie. I'm going to go call Gus." And then I left. The Chief passed me in the hallway. We didn't exchange words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Yay longer chapter! Please Review! I took my time on this one, made it sound better and more detailed then the ones before it.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I waited until the third ring when Gus picked up. He was breathing hard into the speaker.

"You're on the treadmill aren't you?"

"That obvious?"

"A little yeah." A few moments of silence was endured.

"You alright?" His breathing was starting to calm. I can safely assume he had either slowed his pace, or had gotten off of the treadmill completely.

"No," I didn't think I was at all at the moment. My head was still pounding, and my chest was heavy, "Gus, Yin's alive."

"That's impossible. We saw him die. I saw the life leave his eyes Shawn!" I could hear his voice wavering.

I sat down on a bench towards the front of the police station. My fingers ran through my hair as I stared down at the floor.

"He's alive," I hesitated, thinking about my next words, "and he…Woody's dead."

Only a faint sigh was heard over the speaker.

We sat there for a few minutes, just listening to the silence over the phone.

"I'll be right there." He hung up.

My fingers twitched over the keys on the phone until they found the end button. I eventually pressed it just as a woman's voice broke the muteness asking if I would like to make a call.

I only waited a good fifteen minutes when the familiar face of Burton Guster came waltzing into the police station. I looked up from my shoes and waved him over. He promptly sat next to me.

"I thought we were done with this. I thought that it was all over." He was shaking his head.

"I know buddy." I handed him the phone. "You should probably call your family, have them stay somewhere safe. I heard Lassie tell Jules that we were all in this together. He could come after any one of our families."

He took the phone and stared at it for a few minutes before making the phone calls to his family. His voice shook almost as much as his hands.

I closed my eyes as Gus talked to his family as well as mine; Reassuring them that all was going to be alright. I didn't believe a word of it. My thoughts drifted deeper and deeper.

Yin knew everything. He knew that we would discover the letter he left for me in the mail box and soon be upon his doorstep. What he didn't want was for Gus to follow, but he knew he would anyway.

He knew everything. He knew that in order to escape he would have to appear to be dead. Otherwise he would become another closed case. He would have surprised the coroner because I mean, c'mon who expects a corpse to come back to life?

He never wanted Gus in that room with me. He only wanted me. But for what? Why me? What did I do that interested him so much?

I looked over to my right to see Gus staring at me.

"You back buddy?" He put on his best smile. We both knew it wasn't real.

"He wants me." I don't think I ever sounded so serious.

"What do you mean?" He turned more towards me a worried expression on his face.

"Think about it," I gestured with my hands, "Why else would he fake his death?" I sat more upright thinking for a second. "He made a mistake, a tiny miscalculation."

"What was that?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You. You were never supposed to be in that room with me. He wanted me alone. He had to escape because his plan didn't work out. The best way he knew how was to use some old syringe he had and pretend it was some deadly poison, when it was just a heavy tranq. It would make him look dead. Enough to escape." I looked at Gus.

"That means he still wants you."

I sighed, "I know."

**A/N- Ahk. Back to short Chapters. Sorry. I'm uploading this and I might go on hiatus for a week. Lets see how many reviews I get then.**


End file.
